Worlds Apart
by aoj95
Summary: After winning the battle against the androids at a terrible cost, Mirai Gohan leaves a barren world to fix things for the better. But what changes will he make along the way? Future Gohan x Bulma
1. Ending the War

Alright guys, here we have a nice little preview for my new Worlds Apart story, out of my suggested new stories this was the most popular so I decided to crank out a chapter. I don't have a lot of spare time at the moment with uni so I hope this is to your liking since I didn't get chance to proof read it much. No I have not forgotten about my other stories however I've been very busy and my thoughts had left me in the mood to write about this over my other stories, they are not being abandoned, but I will update them when I feEl the motivation and have the time, my apologies for this. Regardless, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The sun sat heavy in the sky on this day. The day which would change the fate of the entire world. Having spent years being savaged and tortured under the oppressive heel of two androids, Mother Earth was ready to breath it's last. Only two defenders remained alive to oppose these monstrosities. Gohan Son, half breed Saiyan and son of Goku Son, former protecter of Earth. Beside him was Trunks Briefs, son of the Prince of Saiyans and the CEO of the most powerful company on the planet. These two warriors stood side by side upon a cliff, staring down at the ravaged city below. After the loss of his left arm to the androids, Gohan was ready to finally end the war between man and machine. Against his better judgement, Gohan had allowed Trunks to accompany him.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Trunks?" Asked Gohan, eyes narrowed in search of his enemy.

"I'm ready master. I won't let them get away with any more destruction." Replied Trunks, sharpening the sword he kept on his back. In the city below Gohan spotted movement. Two people walking next to each other with an unmistakable and sickening sense of superiority.

"It's time Trunks. It ends tonight." Trunks stood up and sheathed his sword.

"With their deaths." He said before flying from their perch towards the city. Gohans eyes followed his pupils. 'Or ours...' He thought to himself before following.

18 sighed loudly as she walked through the remains of Pepper town. She and 17 had been bored out of her mind without their punching bag around and had decided to "entertain" themselves with the survivors who were staying nearby. They hadn't proven very amusing though, more pathetic than anything. "What do we have to do to get Blondie out here." She complained. "We've killed enough people, surely this is where he shows up to give us one of his pathetic hero speeches before we get our entertainment."

17 stopped walking. "You know something sis, we may have brought him out after all." As he spoke two figures were flying towards them. Gohan and Trunks landed in front of the androids, Trunks's teeth bared at the destruction around him, Gohan quiet and calm. "Took you long enough to show up. We were getting worried without you around to entertain us." 17 chuckled maliciously while Trunks growled.

Trunks opened his mouth to say something to them but Gohan cut him off. "Don't bother Trunks, they don't care what you have to say." He turned his attention to the androids. "Just so you know, there won't be any other battles after this. We're going to kill you today...or die trying."

18 chuckled. "I think it's going to be the second option honey, given your..." She gestured to his missing arm. "...handicap." She then let out a hearty laugh while Gohan flared into super Saiyan.

"Trunks." Said Gohan, dead seriousness in his voice. "I need you to focus ok? This is your last chance to get revenge for all the people they've killed, and all the pain they've caused. This is your last chance for justice." Gohans aura flared brightly as he powered up to 100% "So make it count!" He shot towards 17 with hate in his now teal eyes and landed a hard punch across the teenagers jaw, launching him back into one of the few remaining buildings.

Trunks gathered up as much of his limited strength as possible and went after 18. Her eyes narrowed in disgust as he attempted to kick her. A quick sidestep and she countered with a punch to his stomach, winding him and dropping him to the ground. She chuckled over him as he clutched his stomach in pain. Bending down to his face level she spoke to him. "Giving up already hun? How disappointing." Her words were cut off when he turned and launched a powerful ki blast into her from point blank. She disappeared behind a bright golden light before a loud crash and explosion were heard in the distance. Trunks eyebrows raised in both surprise and joy. He had managed to land a strong blast on the android from point blank. Even if he wasn't a super Saiyan, that must have done some serious damage he told himself. His dreams were crushed when 18 walked out from the smoke, pulling off her ruined jacket and anger blazing in her eyes. "Alright kid, you may have been amusing before but now you've done it!" Trunks slowly rose to his feet and gulped.

17 jumped from building to building with Gohan hot on his heels. He was surpised with how well Gohan was actually keeping up with him, especially when missing his arm. Most of their fights with him had involved his twin fighting alongside him. With their combined strength and natural teamwork skills he'd never had to put any real effort into fighting the Saiyan. Now though, with his sister busy with his own entertainment he was actually working hard in this fight, and if was being honest, it scared him. Ever since he had became an android he'd never felt vulnerable, he had always been in control, always the one with the power. His deep thought would have to be saved for later however as a ki blast shot in front of him and cut him off. He turned to meet his opponent and was met with a double heeled kick to the gut. Gohan kicked himself back and shot another blast at the machine. 17 growled and knocked the blast away before leaping after him. 17 and Gohan began to exchange punches and kicks with each other at an astonishing pace. Gohan dodging more than blocking due to his arm. An opening allowed 17 to land a three hit combo which sent Gohan spiralling downwards into a building. Gohan quickly picked himself up and flew back out, catching the android by surpise and landing an uppercut across his chin. Dazed and confused, 17 then received blow after blow from the super Saiyan. Gohan disappeared and reappeared behind 17's back, sending him hurtling down towards the ground with a kick. Gohan watched as his nemesis hit the ground below. Seizing the opportunity, Gohan charged up a blast containing the majority of his energy and launched it down towards him.

18 kicked Trunks's body away from her with ease. He barrelled backwards through the air before halting himself. 18 floated upwards and chuckled at him, finding obvious amusement in his suffering. Snarling, Trunks unsheathed his sword and flew towards her. She raised an eyebrow before smirking once again and dodging the swing of his blade. Trunks began to swing wildly in the vain hope of hitting her and causing some more damage. Building up his strength he swung horizontally at her, only to have her catch on hold the blade with one hand. Trunks gasped involuntarily at this and she let out a hearty laugh. She then raised a hand towards him and let out a blast of energy at him. Trunks's battered and bruised body flew through a barely standing wall and crashed on the ground behind it. 18 nonchalantly walked through the hole she had just created and stared at the heap in front of her. "How pathetic." She said, walking towards Trunks's damaged body. "You really didn't put up much of a fight did you?" She gave an evil smirk before frowning and grabbing the front of his shirt. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find good clothes around here?!" He locked eyes with her before spitting a mess of blood and saliva on her face. A growl emerged from her lips as she pulled back her fist. The punch never came as a large explosion from the battle behind her caught her attention. Normally she wouldn't care if it hadn't been Gohan who was hovering in the air, a smoking crater below him. '17 you idiot!' She had warned him that Gohan had been getting strong but he wouldn't listen, insisting on his own strength rather than just being cautious. She dropped Trunks back to the ground and flew off to aid her brother.

Gohan stayed panting in the air for several moments as he tried to regain some of his strength. The smoke from the crater below him began to dissipate, revealing the charred and damaged, yet still alive, form of android 17. Gohan allowed himself to feel a small sense of elation, he could do this, he could beat the android. His thoughts were redirected towards a war cry to his side, turning he managed to catch a glimpse of 18 before her punch sent him straight down to the ground.

"17 what do you think you're doing?! Finish this before he can cause you any more damage!" Shouted 18 as she berated her brother.

17 stood up from his hole in the ground and glared up at his sister. "Quiet! I've got this handled!"

"Oh you're handling it are you? Well forgive me if I have a hard time believing that when you get your ass kicked the moment I turn my back!"

"Oh shut up and kill him would you!" 18 huffed but turned to face Gohan anyway. The Saiyan was running low on energy and knew he didn't stand a chance in a fight with her right now. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like he had much of a choice. She charged up a ki blast in her hand and Gohan raised his arm in a meager defence. The blast never came though as a purple haired body crashed into hers and wrapped his arms around her.

18 grunted with annoyance. "Hey kid, you ever hear of personal space?" She raised her arm and swung an elbow into his ribs, breaking two with ease. Trunks coughed up blood but tightened his arms around her. "What's wrong with you kid? Let go!" She ordered raising her arm for another hit.

"Sorry, but I can't do that." Snarled Trunks through gritted teeth. "I can do this however." His body began to glow gold as he flooded himself with energy.

Gohan stared up at the second android and his pupil locked in mid air. Seeing what Trunks was going to do, panic set in and his eyes went wide. "NO TRUNKS! DON'T DO IT!" Gohans begging fell on deaf ears as a bright golden light began to shine where the two used to be until a shockwave was sent out, destroying anything nearby and sending Gohan flying backwards.

17's eyes widened when the smoke cleared. His sister, his twin, his only family in the world they had forged together, gone. 17 felt something which he couldn't recall ever feeling before, sorrow. The sorrow was swiftly followed by pure, unadulterated rage. His cry rang out across the desolate remains of the city as he gazed upon the tiny fragments of metal which floated down to the ground. 17 fell to his knees as a rush of never before felt emotions flooded through his body uncontrollably. After minutes he saw a body appear on the opposite side of the crater from him. Gohan stood in his super Saiyan form, eyes wet from still falling tears yet set in determination. 17 screamed wildly and launched at Gohan with everything he had. Gohan remained still, putting every ounce of strength into his awaiting fist. As 17 nearly reached him he made his move. Crouching down, Gohan dodged 17's wild swing as he soared above him. Then, Gohan rose and with all his strength punched upwards into the androids stomach. Gohan could feel the metal skeleton trying to fight against him and waining. Finally, the metal buckled and Gohans fist burst through the other side of android 17. Eyes growing wide, 17 struggled to believe this was happening to him. As he began to choke on his blood and everything went numb, he had only one thought on his mind. 'I should have just killed you...'

Hours had passed since the battle with the androids. He had finally done it, he had defeated the terrors of his nightmares after so many years of their haunting of him. He had avenged all those who had been slain unjustly, and brought peace to the world. And in doing so, he had lost one of only two people he had left that he cared about. The tears from his eyes had long since stopped falling but the burning he felt behind his eyes was still there. Trunks Briefs, his student, his comrade, his friend, his...son, was dead. Now he had to go and tell Bulma the news. The news that while he had saved the world, he had failed her. Gathering his strength he rose to his feet, and flew off towards Capsule Corp.

Gohan landed with a gentle thud outside of the once glamorous home. The front door had long since been blown down and so he walked right in. He spotted Bulma leant over her desk, writing equations down and running calculations, oblivious to his presence and the agony he was about to bring.

He cleared his throat and she looked at him. "Bulma...it's done." He said slowly.

"What do you...did you...are they...gone?" She asked, hope building in her eyes.

"They're gone Bulma..." Her eyes lit up and she ran forwards and embraced him in a hug.

"I knew it...I knew you could do it..." She looked around for her son. "Where's Trunks? We need to celebrate!" She looked up at Gohan and saw the pain in his eyes. "Gohan?"

"Bulma..."

"Gohan...where's Trunks?" Tears began to form in her eyes and desperation had began creeping into her voice.

"He's...he's gone Bulma."

Bulmas face shattered into anguish at those words. "No..." She mumbled, stepping back from Gohan. "No Gohan...not my baby boy..." She stepped backwards into her desk and stopped, tears flooding her eyes. "Don't you do this to me Gohan. You tell me he's okay. You tell me things are fine, that he's just waiting outside for me!"

He saw the begging in her eyes and it crushed him to break her only hope. "I'm so sorry Bulma..."

"No!" Her tears had broken free and were now streaming down her face. "You said he would be ok! You said you would protect him!" She ran to Gohan and began wildly punching him in the chest. "You bring my son back Gohan. You bring him back right now! Bring him back...bring him back...please..." Her anger had subsided and she collapsed into a weeping mess in Gohans arms. "Trunks..." Even after the death of the monstrosities which had been tormenting this world for years, when others would be in the throws of celebration, there was still one more heart to be broken harder than all the rest.


	2. Reality Sets In

**Chapter 2**

Gohan sighed over the boiling pot of soup. With his Saiyan appetite it had been hard to find enough food which was still edible in the city. As he stared into the pot of soup he looked over what he had put into it. A meagre amount of what could barely be called meat floated around in little chunks at the top, some had sank to the bottom and disappeared beneath the off coloured sauce. He'd made enough for six which, leaving one for Bulma, meant only five courses for him. Whilst that might sound like a lot, with his appetite he was practically starving to death. He poured a bowl and walked down the hall towards Bulma's room. He gave a knock at the door and was met with silence. He wasn't surprised. It had been over a week since her sons death and she hadn't said a word since her breakdown at the news. He opened the door to see her curled up and staring at a photograph of her son. Gohan's eyes drifted to the half finished meal which sat next to her just gathering meals. She never ate for the first few days, just sat there wasting away. Her body had eventually forced her to eat something but she only ever ate half meals, not a healthy amount, just enough to keep her going.

"I brought you some soup today Bulma." He said as he placed the bowl on the bedside table. Nothing. "I hope you like it..." She showed no signs of acknowledging him and kept staring at the picture. It had been taken when Gohan had first started training Trunks. By some miracle Gohan had found a working camera one day when he had been picking himself out of the rubble after yet another loss against the androids. It had been an old fashioned camera which would instantly print the photo when you took it. Gohan had gotten Trunks dressed up in a gi from when he was a child and had Bulma take a photo. Gohan stood stoic but with a gleam of hope in his eyes whilst Trunks stood with a large grin plastered across his face. Gohans eyes quickly flicked away from the photo, now going yellow at the corners from age and dirt. Too much pain was in that photo. He picked up her previous meal and turned to leave. When he was just at the door Bulmas voice stopped him dead.

"Gohan..." She said, barely above a whisper, yet he had heard it clear as day.

"Yes Bulma?" He replied, looking at her. She hadn't moved or even looked away from the picture. "Thank you." She said.

Gohan gave a grimace. He'd understood what was contained in those words. Thank you for killing the androids, I don't blame you for Trunks. He felt a slight reprieve that she didn't hate him after all that had happened. However, that feeling was smothered by intense sorrow. He almost wished she'd hate him, then maybe she would get up and move, shout at him, throw something at him, something to show that she hadn't given up. Sadly, he got nothing from her. He had nothing to respond with, so he just quietly opened the door, and left.

Gohan finished his "meal" half an hour later, eating slow to try and savour it. He walked down the hallway until he approached Bulmas lab. He walked inside and flicked on the lights. Electricity was supplied by whatever fuel could be found for the generators and two surviving solar panels on the roof of capsule corp.. He approached a desk which was filled with equations and scraps of paper which littered the floor nearby. He pulled over a blueprint that Bulma had been working on with his occasional input. A time machine. A way to go back in time and stop this mess from ever happening. To save the billions of people who had been hunted down and slaughtered, all for the entertainment of two machines. He had been working on familiarising himself with Bulma's work for the past few days and was on the final part of catching up. Several hours later and the lights began to fade. Gohan looked through a hole in the wall and saw it was night time. He'd have to continue tomorrow he decided. He flicked off the lights as he left, leaving the building on total darkness. Walking back down the hallway he stopped at Bulma's room. He did a quick ki check and found that she appeared to be sleeping. He was thankful for that much at least. He continued walking again and headed for his bedroom.

The next day he was up at dawn, preparing a breakfast for Bulma before he went out to hunt. He knocked again. Silence. Walking in he saw her still curled up like yesterday, and the many days before that. He placed the bowl of barely edible cereal and picked up the bowl of soup from yesterday. He grimaced. She had barely touched it, not even the usual half was gone. She had seemed to be recovering yesterday after speaking for the first time in days. Now she appeared to have gone back to square one. He moved towards the door and paused. No words came to him this time. He sighed, and left. When he had left, Gohan flew into the air and headed off in the direction of the countryside to hunt.

Bulma groaned in pain as she attempted to lift herself up from her bed. She had spent days in the same position and all of her body ached with the simplest of movements. She spent almost an hour trying to get her body to listen to her, to move her fingers when she wanted them to, to raise her leg when she wanted to. In the days she had spent locked in her own world, she had arrived at one simple fact. She couldn't take it. She had lost all her childhood friends, her lover, and now her son to the monsters which had plagued her nightmares for years. She couldn't take the heartache anymore. It was true that she still had Gohan, and while he could and would try with all his heart! he could never make up for the loss in her heart. She opened the door to her bedroom and stepped out. Fresh air met her nostrils as she stepped away from the room which had contained her stink and smell for over a week. She enjoyed the new smells as she walked down the hallway to the kitchen. She had her mind focused on two particular items. She opened a cupboard and pulled out a small box which she promptly dropped on the counter. Walking along to another cupboard she pulled out a glass bottle and a cup. She unscrewed the cap on the vintage wine she had put aside for celebrations when the androids had finally been defeated. She poured herself a glass and opened the box. Pulling out several yellow pills, she picked up her glass and walked done to her room.

Gohan had been flying for hours now, trying to find some sign of life throughout the countryside. He had been using his eyes for the most part, barely ki checking out of habit. He hadn't really used ki sensing much over the years of fighting. Since the androids had no ki he had no reason to try and sense them. He gave a growl of aggravation as he stopped above a forest. He quickly used his senses to try and find something big, like a bear or a t-rex. When he felt the tiny ki's of birds he quickly stretched out his senses as far as possible. He finally happened upon a sizeable ki which belonged to a poor dinosaur. Gohan flew off to get his breakfast. It had been a skinny thing admittedly, however he had still managed to get a decent meal out of it, all things considered. Thinking back to one of the lessons he had learned when he was a child, he stretched out his senses to find the nearest source of human life. When he felt nothing he nearly smacked himself in the face. Of course, he was still in a forest, there wasn't much chance that someone could live out here. Taking flight once more he headed to the nearest city that wasn't West city. He was disappointed to find he couldn't detect anyone. As he flew to the next city, and the next, his disappointment grew to uneasiness. It grew and grew with every location he traveled to until he felt sick to the stomach with disgust. They had done it, they had killed everyone. He had spent hours flying at ridiculous velocities, ki senses stretched as far as they could go and he couldn't pick up any ki which could match a person. He had scoured the globe to find out that he and Bulma were the only people left on the planet. Gohan fell to the ground and wept, he had failed them, he had failed to save Trunks from the androids, he had failed to save Bulma from another heartbreak, he had failed to keep the human race alive.

When he returned to capsule corp., his tears now dried he almost failed to notice it. The bottle of wine which had been left on the side, next to it...a box of pills. 'No...' Thought Gohan, panicking as his brain told him the most likely scenario. 'No, no, no, no, no.' He did another ki sense and felt nothing but a nearby rat. He quickly walked down the hallway, almost running to Bulma's door. He didn't knock and instead just opened the door. 'Oh dear Kami no...' Bulma lay on her side, photo clutched in her hand, near empty glass of wine on the bedside table, staring dead eyed out the window. Gohans breathing became erratic as he tried to come to terms with everything that had happened. He tried to steady his breathing but to no avail, until he let out a single wale. "WHY?!" He walked backwards and staggered outside into the dark night sky. He dropped to his knees and gazed up at the heavens. "WHY?! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!" Fresh tears rolled down his face. "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?! WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE LEFT?!" He dropped to his side and began to choke out sobs, his pained wales filled the night sky and echoed across the city. He kept hoping for an answer as he passed out from exhaustion.

"Gohan..." A voice echoed through his mind. Gohans eyes slowly opened and he found himself to be...somewhere. There was no walls, no sky, no floor even. The entire world seemed to be a mess of purple and blacks. "Gohan..." The voice echoed again. A woman's voice, a familiar voice. He turned around and saw Bulma smiling a sad smile at him. "Hello Gohan."

"...Bulma?" Gohan stared at her, not believing what he was seeing. "Is that...is it really you?"

Bulma looked away and grimaced. She turned back and looked him in the eyes. "Sorry hun, I'm not the Bulma that you know. I'm just a memory."

Gohan took half a step back. "But...why?"

"You brought me here. I guess your brain is a little too smart for its own good huh?" She smiled again and walked closer to him. He didn't step away but eyed her wearily.

"You're not real."

"Nope, but I'm here for you anyway."

"Why?"

"Because you want me here. You want answers." She placed her hand on his remaining arm.

"...Why me? Why do I survive when everyone else dies?" She lowered her head and rested it on his arm. He could see her there, but he could not feel her.

"Sometimes...that's just what happens. Why things happened like this? I could never tell you. What matters is what you do next."

"Next?" She raised her head and nodded at him. "What can I do Bulma, there's no one left...I'm all alone..."

She stepped back from him. "Change things then." She turned and walked away from him.

"Change...things? Bulma?" He watched as she dissapeared into the darkness. He tried to move, to chase after her but his legs would not listen to him. "Bulma? Bulma!" He reached forwards to try and grab ahold of her. "Bulma!" She dissapeared into the darkness, leaving him alone once more. Everything began to dull and what little light there was diminished. "Bulma!" He was screaming now, begging her to return, to tell him what to do. Finally, the last of the light disappeared.

When Gohan awoke, it was morning. He was laid down in the dirt with still dying mud below his eyes. Slowly, he picked himself up and looked around him. He was back where he was last night, back when he... His thoughts were stopped by the realisation, Bulma had indeed taken her own life in grief. 'Change things...' Dream Bulmas words echoed through his mind. What was to change? Everyone was dead, he couldn't bring people back from the dead because the dragonballs were gone. He didn't know where new Namek was either so he couldn't go there. The only way he could change things would be if he...went back in time. 'So that's what you want Bulma? You want me to finish the time machine and save everyone. Stop this nightmare from ever happening.' Gohans fist clenched with determination. 'I'll do it Bulma, don't you worry. You can rest in peace now.' He turned and headed inside to collect his last friends body.

* * *

**MrsTrunksBrief:** MiraiGohan x present Bulma


	3. The Mysterious Youth

**Chapter 3 **

It had been three and a half years since Bulmas death. Gohan had buried her outside next to her sons gravestone. He'd never had a funeral for Trunks when Bulma was alive, he'd been too busy trying to keep her alive and find food for them both. With no body to bury, he had placed his most prized possessions in the grave and buried them instead. Trunks's first training gi, a set of his fathers Saiyan armour, and the broken sword that Trunks had carried into his final battle. Gohan had gone back to that city in the hopes of finding some reminder to keep ahold of. When he'd found Trunks's sword, lying damaged in the rubble, he'd fought hard not to breakdown again. When he had buried mother and son, side by side, Gohan was surprised when he felt something unusual...acceptance. They were gone, there was no dragonballs to undo their deaths. There was only him, and his goal. To build Bulmas time machine and travel back in time, to fix things.

With the androids gone Earth began to recover. Nature had regrown and fought back against what was once civilisation. The once great cities were now nothing more than desolate buildings and rusted metal, slowly disappearing beneath grass and trees. The animals had retaken their place in the world, with hundreds of species of animals extinct, Mother Nature had fought hard to readdress the balance. Regardless, many species were becoming over populated. Lacking any predators, all manner of bugs and birds were becoming an infestation. Gohan had done his best over the years to try and kill off any over populating creatures, however it proved to be a lesson in futility. The rise in creatures did however give Gohan plenty of food to eat and he had managed to put on what weight he had lost. With the new weight came more efficient training and whilst he had focused on the time machines completion, he always took time to keep his strength up and become even stronger if he had to beat the androids again. Progress in both the time machine and training had been slow due to his handicap. He'd had to completely change his fighting style, now emphasising a large amount of ki blasts to make up for his lacking in melee combat. It had been easier to adapt in his working environment rather than with his fighting as a large amount of the jobs he had to do, didn't really require two hands. Sure, it would have been easier to write equations and solve problems if he didn't have to keep stopping to move the paper back to its original position, but he'd adapted.

A bigger problem for Gohan however was psychological. Being alone for two and a half years and combined with survivors guilt left Gohan not completely switched on. Bulma hadn't disappeared since the last time they spoke, preferring to 'hang around and protect the saviour of Earth'. Gohan had given up on arguing with himself over whether she was real or not, a ghost or just his mind playing tricks on him. He hadn't seen his family or friends, despite how badly he'd wanted to, that put another point in the 'ghost' category.

Gohan gave one last check on the computer before switching it off. The machine was ready. He was finally about to go back in time and fix everything. He set the planned date into the machine and it began to hum with power as it charged up. He pushed the machine out of the wrecked garage and into the open air, then turned back and picked up his bag of meagre supplies which contained a few spare gi's and some food, but more importantly, the antidote to the heart disease which killed his father. Hopping into the pod he through one last look towards Bulma. She leant against the wall, shimmering in and out of existence. "Ready for us to go save the world hun?" She smirked. Gohan shook his head at her. "You won't be coming with me Bulma, you're a ghost, you belong in this world." "Maybe." She conceded. "Or maybe I'm just a part of your imagination, then I'll follow you wherever you go." She flashed a smile at him and walked over to him. "I guess we'll see when you land hun." Gohan sighed and began closing the cockpit on the bubble like time machine. It began to rise into the air as the humming grew in intensity until it blocked out all other noise. Bulma stood on the ground waving up at him. He waved down at her and took one last look around the battered landscape, the graves of the fallen buried behind Capsule Corp., the regrowing forest in the distance, the grazing herd of animals. The time machine reached full power and a blinding light engulfed his surroundings.

Gohan blinked awake inside the time machine, the blinding light having somehow knocked him unconscious. As he looked around he spotted dents and broken glass inside the machine. 'Guess the landing was a little rougher than expected.' He thought. He reached his remaining hand up to his eyes and rubbed them, pleased to find no blood on his forehead. 'Ok then, no bleeding, only slight dizziness, arms still gone. Just fine.' He looked out of the windowed pod to see himself stranded somewhere in the desert. Letting out a sigh he pulled on the lever to release the glass bubble on the pod. A hiss and pop later and the glass flew of the pod and crashed into the ground a few metres away. 'Alright then, time to assess. I'm somewhere in the desert.' He checked the display on his pod to confirm he had arrived at the right time. 'Alright then, times right, that should mean that he should be somewhere around...there.' He jumped out of the time machine as he sensed the high power levels. When he landed, he was greeted by none other than Bulma.

"Hey there kiddo." She said, flashing a smile.

Gohans mood dropped considerably at the sight of her. "Bulma! You're...not a ghost then...I'm really losing it."

"Sorry kiddo, you'll have to worry about it later though. A certain somebody needs an ass kicking."

Gohan looked away and nodded before powering up and blasting off.

* * *

"Lord Frieza! We've just detected a massive power level, it's heading this way!" Frieza turned his head to look at the grunt. He looked terrified at the power on its way, how pathetic.

"Oh, how high?" Frieza asked with only a minimal amount of interest. It was unlikely to be the super Saiyan, is he showed up it would be with his friends and the minion had only mentioned the one power level.

"I-It's at 700,000 sir!"

"Oh?" He raised a hairless eyebrow.

"Y-Yes sir, he is almost here now-ARRGH!" An explosion cut off as yellow light consumed him and blew him apart. Three more hit the rest of his grouped soldiers. Frieza let out a growl and looked in the direction the blasts had come from. As the dust began to dissipate a silhouette appeared.

"Hello Frieza."

* * *

Present day Gohans eyes went wide as he felt a large power level appear followed by several others near Frieza disappear. "It's my dad!" He shouted with joy before jumping up and down with laughter.

Krillin was more apprehensive. "Well I mean uh...it sure seems like him, but why didn't he come to us?"

Gohan stopped jumping and thought about it. "Huh? Hey yeah, wouldn't he have said hi?"

Vegeta let out a snort but said nothing. "Krillins right Gohan." Said Piccolo, earning a surprised look from Krillin. "That ki, it's definitely similar, but it's not Goku."

"Well, if it's not my dad then who is it?" Gohan asked with worry.

Vegeta however, had grew restless. "Well we're not going to find out waiting here!" He raised his power and flew up the cliff towards the edge to get a good look, the others quickly following with Yamcha flying Bulma up. Down below they saw a figure clad in the traditional turtle school gi, with short dark hair and a missing left arm, stood opposite him were a metal clad Frieza and what looked like Frieza's second form whom they assumed to be his father.

"Huh? He looks just like my dad too, only...different." Murmured Gohan.

* * *

Frieza was momentarily taken aback by the mans unusual introduction but quickly recovered. "Ah, I see my fabled reputation precedes me." He said with a smirk.

"It's your fabled reputation that's signed your death warrant." Responded the man.

Frieza bit back a growl at the disrespect. "And I suppose your the one that will complete it, right?"

"You have no idea."

King Cold stepped forwards. "So son, is this the super Saiyan? I must say I'm disappointed, beaten by a cripple?"

Frieza couldn't hold back his growl this time. "No father, although the resemblance is uncanny, I've never seen this one before. Perhaps he can provide some entertainment until he arrives though."

"Oh so it's a super Saiyan you're after then? In that case, perhaps I can provide." Replied the man. Frieza let out a gasp before he could stop it. He was about to retort when a surge of electricity shot up the mans body. He got into a charging like pose and the rocks around him began to move away as winds built up around him. A low growling left his voice as the winds picked up, even making Frieza and his father cover up their eyes out of annoyance. The growl quickly escalated into a yell as his eyes began to change colour.

'No!' Thought Frieza. 'Not those eyes!'

The yell reached a crescendo as his hair turned blonde and a shockwave was released from his body, shattering a nearby stalagmite. When completed, a golden aura had enveloped him and power seemed to resonate from his being. Frieza thought he could almost feel the power rolling off of him. Taking an involuntary step back Frieza fought to control himself as he looked into the eyes of the beast which had terrified him. Standing his ground, Frieza let put a snarl and charged.

* * *

Gohan saw the attack coming at slow motion, being at full power meant he was approximately three times as powerful as Frieza and therefor, moved three times as fast. When he was almost wishing punching range, Gohan suddenly leant back, dropped to the ground, tilted his legs up and pushed himself off the ground with his hand. A two footed kick caught the prince in the jaw and sent him flying off into the air. Flipping up onto his feet, Gohan quickly leapt after him and shot up into the air above him. He dropped a elbow down and caught Frieza in the throat, sending him flipping backwards out of control. When the prince had righted himself he launched back at Gohan who began to casually dodge and block the wild attacks. Lashing out, Gohan caught Frieza with a punch to the stomach, severely winding him before raising a leg and kicking him down to the ground.

As he prepared to fire an energy blast down to finish him off he suddenly dived to the left as a fist appeared from nowhere. He had heard it before he sensed it, the blast of wind signifying king Colds incoming attack. He'd dodged it with ease as well as the follow up blows. This however, gave Frieza enough time to recover and join back in the fray with his father. Now facing two opponents, he began to discover that despite his superior speed and strength, having only one arm was making this fight far more difficult than it should have been. Deciding to end it quick, Gohan let out an invisible kiai from his body, blasting both of the ice-jins back from him. Gohan raised two fingers to his head, sparks quickly appeared on the tips and he shot a special beam cannon out from his hand and through king Colds body. Gohans version had been less beam like than his green mentors and had instead carved a large hole through the kings chest. Sensing Frieza behind him he turned and was greeted by a hard punch to the face which caused him to stagger backwards. Frieza stopped to smirk at his handiwork before stopping in fear as Gohans undamaged head reared back, looking even angrier.

"No..." He muttered to himself before Gohan charged a blast of energy in his hand and launched it forward at him. Frieza's scream quickly faded beneath the sound of the one handed Kamehameha. Gohan stopped to gather his breath and turned off super Saiyan. He wasn't tired really, his numerous fights with the androids had left him with terrific stamina, but he wanted to look his best when he went to meet the rest of the z warriors, warriors who's shocked faces were pointed firmly in his direction.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry bout the delay but I had a mid term test come up at uni and was studying, all done now so I hope you enjoyed!

**spazzygaz**: Pretty much, this trip was only designed to be one way so going to have some serious repercussions.

**LizBreifs**: Thank you! I feel kinda bad that that makes me proud.

**Pir84lyf**: No where near.


End file.
